Built to Ride
Mob Raid Event June 24st 2:00AM PST - June 30th 5:00PM PST Story Upon entering Walter's Hill, Zar says: :::"Look sharp: That new weapon of ours is here somewhere. The scout said it was fearsome. Something that'll hand the exos their asses, was Esmellion's exact quote..." Upon entering the second area, Knightsbridge: :::"The bridge of knightriders, in ruins! What appetite for destruction have the exos... Sadly, we must emulate that hunger and more if we are to win back our world." Upon entering the third area, Camp Quadro :::"Behold, the enemy camp! This time they'll find we're not playing by the old rules... Defenders, start your engines!" At the end of the event, Zar says: :::"Hemi, theri, xana, and now, living machines. We're not saving Texel; we're reinventing it!" Summary This event is a MOB RAID event. Each day, players join a MOB (a team of multiple players) and compete against another MOB. Players earn points by defeating RAID BOSSES that appear while traveling in the event area. Raid bosses are typically hard to defeat by any one player, and players from both teams can join in defeating the boss. Upon defeating a boss, players get awarded prizes for top 3 MVP spots, as well as prizes for "clinching" (finishing) the boss, a prize if your mob dealt more damage, and a raid prize simply for participating. This mob raid event was different from previous mob raids due to the fact that each mob team had its own set of bosses that were not shared with the opposing team. This event also sees the return of Salvos, which increase based on consecutive boss battles, providing point boost and extra EDGE during battles. In this mob raid event, salvos were calculated individually for each raid boss. At the end of twelve-hour period, whichever mob camp has the most points receives a "primacy" prize and the loser camp receives a "consolation" prize. The top three MVPs on both teams also receive their own MVP prizes irrespective of whether their mob won or lost. Event Units Certain fighters receive HERO EDGE throughout the event area and against raid bosses. They are the following: This event also introduces a new PARAGON. Paragons are extraordinary fighters which have 1000% EDGE during the event. They can be gotten through step up tier builds. This is also the first event to give a Paragon 2000% EDGE during the final day. The following is a list of all units introduced in this event: Zena - Koadama - Arpopria (Points Reward) [ x ] Shoestone - Graywacke - Brandensite (Points Reward & Invite ID) [ x ] Kaisie - Tite - Kavie (Mob Raid Reward) [ x ] Amira - Mahnaz - Kohinoor (Mob Raid Reward) [ x ] Mudpup - Roadrash - Torquistador (Paragon) Metli - Scarpia - Zertnai (Rank Reward) Rank Rewards In addition to points prizes and mob raid prizes, there was also a week-long leaderboard. Players received fighters from the Zertnai line along with Voxite or Pixite, Aja leaves or Bitters, and Texi. The following crowns were awarded: Rank 1-100 Rank 101-1000 Rank 1001-10000 Event Achievements Event Builds During this event these were the special premium builds offered: Category:Events Category:Mob Raid